Tainted Lives
by melody unwinding
Summary: [rated for violence and heated scenes] He was supposed to protect her at all costs, she was supposed to be uninvolved. But when an underground war breaks way, he must do everything in his power to keep her safe.


**Chapter Warnings :: **Not exactly PG...violence, blood, language...the works. All it needs is the sex and it's completely R or NC-17. ha ha.

**Tainted Lives   
****1: How It Goes**

"Sergio, I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend." A tired but firm voice asked from behind a large leather chair behind a dark oak desk. Smoke could be seen rising from behind it and the soft tap of metal hitting metal rang through the room. In front of the organized desk a tall lanky man with slicked back dark hair stood slightly shaken. He wore highly expensive clothing and chains telling you that he had a good job that paid well. But not all things are what they seem.

"I-I am your friend Lao, I am." He said in a heavy Italian accent. On either side of the desk stood two tall figures. Both completely different as it went with description of their physical features. One had short sandy brown hair and the only long silvery white. Both of their faces were masked in the shadows with only their legs and the faint glow of their hair to be seen.

"Then why Sergio, did you betray me?" The voice asked again, only this time revealing a little more anger. The man gulped as his eyes flickered from either man to his sides to the looming leather chair before him.

"I-I didn't mean to Lao. I m-mean I didn't. I was b-black mailed. I swear, I swear." He said as he began to perspire. There was a lapse of silence before the slow creak of a chair sounded and the leather chair turned around to reveal a good looking man in his early 40's. His eyes were a dull brown and his hair short and dark. His complexion was fair thought it would seem that he would be pale. He was average weight with no special features to himself. He wore a dark brown button-up shirt and a watch on his wrist. In his right hand he had an expensive cigar that was smoking. In his left he held a black falcon silencer.

"Sergio, you've disappointed me greatly. And do you know what happens when you disappoint me Sergio?" The man known as Lao asked using slight hand movements.

"N-no Lao, I don't." He said shakily already knowing his fate. Then suddenly before another word could be uttered from his mouth Lao raised the pistol in his hand and aimed it at the man sitting before him. He pulled the trigger without hesitation or emotion and watched the body slump forward onto the ground and a small pool of blood starting to form below the lifeless body.

"This is what happens Sergio, this is what happens." He said before putting his gun on the desk and raising the cigar to his mouth. He looked at the body as the blood pool started to form, seeming to be staring off into space debating something with himself. Then as the pool started to grow larger on the red rug below it one of the men off to the sides stepped forward.

"Lao, should we dispose of this body before the blood sinks onto the floor and stains?" Asked the sandy haired man. He revealed large innocent blue eyes and a thin figure. He kept a firm jaw and a respectable stance. He wore all black, as if he was supposed to.

"No, you go. Let Inuyasha stay, I need to discuss some things with him. But do whatever you do." He said putting his cigar in the ashtray off to the side of his desk. The man nodded and then bent down and hefted the body up with a little difficulty. He exited the room with the corpse leaving the two alone to converse.

"Now Inuyasha, about my daughter..." Lao started to the man in the shadows.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This sucks so much." An 18-year-old girl complained to her reflection. The changing room was small, just perfect for the small store, though half of it was made up of mirrors. The raven-haired beauty observed herself in the frilly lavender skirt that she supported. She twirled around to reveal more of her spectacular legs that any male would drool over. She smoothed out the white tight fitting corset-like spaghetti strap and made sure that the dark purple ties going down the sides were tight.

"Are you okay in there Ms. Higurashi?" Came a low booming voice from just outside of the women's changing room. She rolled her eyes and turned so she could get a view from behind.

"Yes everything's fine. I'm just getting molested by some old coock, nothing to worry about." She said sarcastically. There were rushed footsteps and behind her appeared a tall African man in a black suit and sunglasses, looking like he was a member of the MIB. He had short dread-locks and an earpiece.

"Oh god, I was just kidding Brock!" She blew out throwing up her arms in defeat. "And can you **please** just once refer to me as Kagome, not Ms. Higurashi! I hate it!"

"Sorry Ms. Higurashi, I'll be waiting outside once again for you." Brock said turning around and heading back out. She threw some wild punches at the direction in which he had disappeared to in frustration before turning back to her reflection. She let her hair out of the bun and let it spill down her back and shoulders.

"Simply stunning might I say?" A soft feminine voice sounded from behind her. She peered into the mirror at an elderly woman who stood with a fabric tape measure around her neck. She smiled at Kagome and observed her elegant figure in the clothing that she had designed and made.

"Thank you." Kagome said blushing slightly at the woman's words.

"I suppose you'll be wanting these items?" She asked with a smile that only caused more wrinkles to appear on her face. Kagome nodded and waited until the woman disappeared from the changing room. She returned back into the stall to change back into her original clothes. She supported a pair of short royal blue shorts and a matching zip-up sweatshirt. Her hair returned to its bun state and her white NIKE's with the matching blue check on the sides trotted soundlessly on the tiled floor.

She stepped out of the changing room with the items slung over her arm and headed for the counter with Brock trailing closely behind her. The old woman kept on the wrinkling smile as she rung up her purchases and handed her the bright pink bag with white streaks across it. Kagome bid the woman farewell and left the tiny shop to the awaiting Escalade just outside. Brock hurried ahead of her and opened the back door for her to enter. She got in without cursing the man over and over again for opening the door for her and sat there in an angry silence. He soon got in and started up the car before any time was wasted.

Usually the two back doors were locked because her father had **insisted** for the child locks if someone was trying to get in to her while waiting at a red light. And unfortunately there were still on. But that didn't stop Kagome. She had figured out how to get off the small panel that covered the wires that kept the child lock locked and which wires that she had to cut. She had a pair of tiny foldable scissors in her matching blue and white PUMA leather purse and was now looking for the red wire that would help her escape.

She looked back up at the windshield to see the stop light approaching. They were turning yellow so she had her chance. She turned her attention back to her task and pulled out the wire without much noise. Carefully she snipped the wire and she prayed that the door was unlocked. The car stopped at the red light and she knew that this was her only chance. She grabbed her purse tightly along with her purchases and placed her hand on the handle that would release her from her misery. With all the hope she had in her body she pulled on the handle and was relieved when the door opened for her. She jumped out just as she heard Brock question her.

"Ms. Higurashi? Where are you going?" He asked looking back at her. But Kagome didn't heed him any longer then she needed to. She took off sprinting towards the sidewalk, weaving in between cars until she landed on the safety of her destination. But she couldn't slow down there, she knew that he would be chasing after her. She continued with her running down the sidewalk, hitting only a few people on her way. Her breaths were becoming rougher and her body was getting sore from running, but she wouldn't stop. She was just on her 5th block and she was passing a pastry shop when an arm came out and stopped her on her way.

She almost fell but another arm came out and steadied her. Her head snapped to the left where her eyes locked with pools of molten gold. At first they were the only things she saw and she currently forgot about what she was doing, but then the retraction of the arms allowed her to realize who she was looking at.

"What the-"She said before her head turned behind her to hear shouts of people's cries as she saw Brock barreling through the crowd chasing after her. He was far enough not to notice her off the bat and she had to find a place to hide quickly. She knew that she didn't have enough time to bolt into the pastry shop and her only option was that she could blend in and he wouldn't notice her. She looked back at Inuyasha and then an idea came into her head—with revenge in her mind as well.

She latched onto the front of Inuyasha's white wife-beater and attached her lips to his own. She turned to the side so that anyone would only get the side view of them. Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he stared at her closed ones. But no man could deny the kiss of a woman and he closed his before placing his hands on her hips pulling her closer then they already were. Atop his head two snowy white dog-ears swiveled as they heard the heavy footsteps of Kagome's bodyguard stop near them, but then quickly went along.

She pulled away panting slightly and let her hands rest on his chest. He stared at her with a smirk knowing why she had pulled the act on him.

"Couldn't resist me after all these years eh?" He joked pinching gently at her sides only to make her squirm. She hit him on the chest before turning around to watch Brock disappear around the corner.

"Good, he's gone." She said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Might I ask you why you are running from him **again**?" He asked removing his hands from her hips and leaning against the 70's red Monte Carlo behind him. Kagome didn't reply but crossed her arms over her chest and tried to avoid answering the question. He kept looking at her with his hard stare and she eventually broke down. She lost her momentum and then threw her arms up once again in defeat.

"Because I'm tired of having a bodyguard follow me around everywhere. And especially one like him! He always calls me Ms. Higurashi and he stands out like a sore thumb. I rather have my bodyguard be like a friend rather than some hollow shell. You get me?" She said trying to find the right words to express her feelings on the issue.

"Yeah, I get you." He said looking back into the pastry shop where a short plump old man with hardly any hair atop his head stood talking on a cell phone. His vision kept flickering to where Inuyasha stood and then back to the box with the shop's logo on it before him. Kagome followed his gaze to the man and then looked quizzically at him.

"Why are you here anyhow?" She asked narrowing her gaze at him.

"Nothing, picking up some food. I'm hungry." He said not straying his gaze from the man and his box.

"Right, and I'm the most beautiful girl on this planet." She said rolling her eyes.

"You might as well be it then." He said startling her. She stared at him with a bewildered look until she saw his arrogant smirk flash across his face. She punched his arm playfully before rubbing her leg where one of her muscles ached from all of the physical activity she had just partaken in. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her rub her smooth and long legs in a way that made him want to feel them himself. But he couldn't watch her any longer as the man came trotting from the shop with the box held in front of him, heading right for Inuyasha.

"Here you go sir. Your pastries, enjoy." He said before dashing back inside the confinements of the shop. Inuyasha opened the lid of the box a crack to peek inside before closing it and moving over to the driver's side of his car.

"Hop in." He said as he opened the door and slid onto the black leather seats with a stripe of red going up the left side of each. She smiled at the roof of the car before giddily hopping in on the passenger side. Before she could even buckle up he had sped out of the parking spot along the side of the street. She grabbed her seatbelt quickly and did it up as fast as she could before she got thrown out of the car by force.

He placed the box between the two and had reached forward and cranked up the music so that it was blasting. One of Kagome's favorite songs had come on and she started singing along—or in this case, rapping. 'Let me in' by Young Buck. Inuyasha chuckled at her poor attempt to rap and drove on, heading for the villa, which they had called home for some years.

Kagome of course was the legal daughter of Lao Higurashi, the most feared kingpin in a good portion of the world. He dominated over North America and was working his way downwards. Though everyone knew—including the cops—no one has enough proof to pin him on any of the crimes that had happened. He was an expert if you could say so, and his main income for money was the largest Tobacco Company that USA had seen. Inuyasha was one of Lao's 'how-to' men who helped him with anything that he needed. At the age of 12 he was found in his full youkai form tearing apart the Chinese president of the crime on the streets in Asia. Lao had taken him in after he had come back into his Hanyou state and proclaimed him as the son he never had. Kagome and him had grown up since then together, but each taken different paths.

Kagome had turned into the target for anyone who tried to take Lao down along with anything that he controlled and was one of the most eligible bachelorette's that any man had ever laid eyes on. Each day it was becoming more and more difficult to tame the ever-growing daughter who just wants freedom and a chance to find something that will make her seem normal. Inuyasha had turned into one of Lao's strongest and smartest men that he had on his side. He helped with anything that came at him, from assassination and the protection of both of the Higurashi's to forming plans to take out the enemy threatening either of the ones close to him. Kagome and Inuyasha had never been romantically involved, but Lao knows that one day it might start.

They hadn't gotten along well seeing they were both hotheaded and stubborn children who always wanted to come out on top—the reigning champ. Everyday of their lives was a constant competition to see who was better, and even as they matured it still was there. But as you would've thought a brother and sister relationship might've formed, but it was far from it. They acted like school friends and hardly ever acknowledged that they should be acting that way. Some thought they were enemies at their attitudes towards each other, but then again they might have a point at what they see. The one thing that differed from all the other 'brother/sister-like' relationships that other people have, is the constant attraction the two have to one another—though neither would admit it. It was a constant battle each day, and in the end each would compare one another's admirable features to another's.

Kagome stared out the windshield as she saw the ancient white villa she called home come into sight. It was more Italian then her father would've liked, but Kagome loved every inch of it. Surrounding the 5-acre property were high walls with camera's and the highest security guarding them. Many different types of trees littered the lawn and many of them stood near the house providing some shade for the sunny property. There was no garage, but a separate one not attached to the house stood off to the side next to the driveway. Inside were all types of cars that you could imagine, all being rare and new. Inuyasha had gotten his Monte Carlo from Lao as a birthday present.

He pulled the car to a stop and Kagome's hopped out with her things. The black Escalade was nowhere to be seen and Kagome was happy. She didn't want Brock ratting her out once again and getting her allowance taken away from her. Colourful flowers surrounded the walkway as well with green bushes accenting the edges. She opened the two large doors leading into the large near-empty room with a large staircase leading to the second level. She hurried past her father's large but dark office trying to get by without being noticed. But as soon as she was three stairs up her father's voice rang through the emptiness of the hall, even as Inuyasha came through the front door.

"Kagome dear, can you come in here?" He asked kindly, not being so crude and emotionless when it came to the only one that he loved enough. She sighed before turning around and heading to her right where his office lay beyond a large oak door. He sat behind his desk as he usual did, only this time he had no paperwork piling high. He had only a few sheets of paper and his lab top before him. He had a smile on his face and his dark hair was kept tidy as it usually was. He brushed some lint off his black sweater that he supported and stood up to greet his daughter. He stepped out from behind his desk to encircle his arms around her small frame in a bear hug.

"Hi daddy." She said sweetly.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" He asked as he pulled back and admired her beautiful face. She smiled at him with as much innocence as a nun.

"Good." She said her eyes flashing over to Inuyasha for a split second. Though Lao was quick to notice this kind of thing. He inwardly smiled at them both before he retreated to his black leather chair that was practically calling him. He folded his hands and brought them close to his mouth. This meant one thing—business. Kagome took a seat on the brand new black velvet chair in front of the large piece of furniture and crossed her long legs awaiting the discussion that was coming her way. Inuyasha took his usual stance at the side of the room, only this time he wasn't lurking in the shadows. The box still waited firmly in his grasp to be delivered.

"Now Kagome there's an issue that I need to discuss with you at the moment." He said in a more serious tone. "As you probably don't know, I know that you've ran away from Brock numerous times, and at the moment he's probably still running around down town searching for you. Inuyasha here was lucky enough to be in the area to catch you. I must say that I am tired of having you run away from your protection. It's quite absurd if you ask me, and I really don't want you to get hurt—you know that. Many bad men are after me and you are the key to my demise. If you were gone, then I would have nothing. My business would crumble and I would be left with nothing, only a broken heart." He took a second to let the lecture sink into her brain.

"Kagome I need someone on my side to keep an eye on you, a close eye. Without them, you would die." He said leaning forward a bit.

"Way to make a girl reassured." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she covered her mouth momentarily. Lao didn't catch it, but Inuyasha had. He bit his tongue to hold back the chuckle that was threatening to erupt from his mouth. A short smirk appeared on his face instead, but he quickly wiped it off before he got in trouble.

"Since you don't seem to like Brock I've arranged for another one of mine to take his place." He said with hidden amusement.

"Dad!" Kagome complained. "I'm tired of having these big bulky guys that stand out like sore thumbs! You want to be inconspicuous about having me protected? Well your not doing a great job about it!" She stopped to regain her composure, not wanting to show her dad how irresponsible she was acting. "So who are you going to give me?" She crossed her arms over her chest once again and leaned back into the chair.

"One of my most trusted and close men-"He said proudly, but Kagome cut him off quickly.

"Hojo! You're giving me Hojo! You've **got** to be kidding me! I mean I know you trust him and everything, but no offence...he's-**no**! Please just not him, he kind of freaks me out too and-"She started to complain before her father started laughing. She looked from Inuyasha to her father, clearly confused at his current choice of action. "Daddy?"

"Sorry honey, it's just that Hojo is too...oh how do you say it—weak. He's smart and nice, but I don't fully trust him enough to stick you in his trust. But if you'll let me finish, I **will** tell you who will take Brock's place." He looked at her intensely. "But you must realize that it still will be a lot like having Brock, only a little...different. So I might as well tell you before you go ahead and wet yourself on my new chair-"

"Dad! I'm 18, not 2!" She complained at the crude comment. He smiled at his daughter and leaned back into his chair. Sometimes he just loved to make her squirm with frustration and impatience—it somehow brought him down to earth.

"Inuyasha." He said simply. She looked at Inuyasha and then at her father.

"Yeah, what about him?" She asked clearly not getting the point. Her father chuckled once again at her.

"He's Brock's replacement. Your new 'handler'." He said motioning to Inuyasha with his hands.

"Really? Are you serious?" She said raising her eyebrows. Her father nodded but Kagome wasn't fully convinced. "Wait, is Ashton Kutcher going to pop out somewhere and start laughing at me? Am I being Punk'd? Are there hidden camera's here? Is this some kind of practical joke?" She narrowed her eyes at her father.

"Who's Ashton Kutcher?" He asked a little puzzled at her accusation. Kagome smiled and then realized that it was no joke whatsoever.

"Thanks dad. Now if you boy's will excuse me, I have some things to attend to." She said getting up from the chair and skipping up the stairs to her room. She had to update her best friend as soon as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The house lay tranquil and peaceful soon after Kagome had been brought home. Unexpectedly she did not hop around the house in a fit of giggle's or start to scream at the top of her lungs over the phone. Lao was starting to get a little suspicious when five minutes had passed and still not a sound from her room. He eyed the box in front of him that Inuyasha had given him with the important contents inside. Long ago had he been left alone to deal with some unexpected business that he hadn't expected for a few months.

He gave the cream coloured box with the large logo plastered everywhere the once over once again; unsure of what he would expect inside. Too long had he been in this line of work not to expect any surprises with anything that he received. Even though Inuyasha had reassured him that there was nothing dangerous awaiting him inside he was still taking precautions. He let his right index finger run along the edge of the perfect rectangle and slowly as he got ready to see what exactly he had been waiting for. He took in a deep breath as his fingertips found their way to the sides of the box where he popped the lid up.

He took a quick glance at his empty office before he let out his breath and let the lid be pulled up. Then like a sound wave that was meant to deafen the entire world the loud ringing of 'Lean Back' by the Terror Squad started to play very loudly. The box was knocked over and one hand was sent to his chest where he felt his heart almost race out of his chest. His eyes were wide as he stared out of his open office door at the edge of the stairs. Inuyasha raced around the corner with lettuce and some cheese hanging out of mouth from the sandwich in his hand. He glanced up the stairs and then at the shocked man who looked as if he was about to drop dead at any moment.

"I-it's all right Inuyasha. It's only Kagome." Lao reassured the confused half-demon. He nodded and then happily returned to the still solid piece of his sandwich just sitting halfway in his mouth. He swallowed it before heading up the stairs to see if Kagome could only turn it down a touch before he **was** deafened. Lao picked up the fallen box and looked inside.

No explosives, no poisonous hidden insect, nothing sent to assassinate him.

He sighed in relief before he reached in and pulled out a manila envelope. He opened it briefly to look at the wad of cash placed inside before tucking it away in the drawer to his right. He turned back to the box and was about to simply toss it away when he noticed a fairly dirty piece of paper lying at the very bottom of the rectangle. Carefully he pulled it out, eyeing the paper as if it were glowing bright green. It was folded twice very poorly as if rushed. He flipped the paper open to reveal very messy scrawling which seemed to be passed off as writing. He carefully scanned over the note until he was able to read what it said. He inwardly gasped and his eyes widened slightly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As quietly as possible she slunk into her yellow and blue room. Two walls parallel to each other were the pale yellow and the others navy blue. She had a few posters of male actors posing in very enjoyable poses and a few bands and rappers. Her room was fairly large with only a few pieces of furniture taking up space. She had a king-size bed with banana yellow covers and brown zigzags covering it to the ground. A long light pine desk sat snugly in the corner of her room stretching a few feet to each side against the walls. A flat screen computer was set in the middle on the curve of the desk with a cordless keyboard and mouse next to it. A few picture frames littered the empty shelves built in, showing herself and another male with short brown hair. A small purple translucent cordless phone waited next to the computer far away from its base.

Next to her large bed she had a glass side table with an old antique clock and yet another picture frame. It was a picture of three young kids—her and two males. They were all lying on a healthy patch of grass smiling brightly with dirt covering their faces. A tiny Inuyasha was holding a fistful of dirt over Kagome's little head with a devious smirk on his face while she had her eyes closed, unaware of the hovering hand. On her other side was an innocent looking boy with big violet eyes shinning with mischief. He was smiling at the camera and his right hand was sitting right by Kagome's behind.

A large walk in closet was near the desk and the doors were sliding frosted glass ones. She dropped her purse and shopping bag on her bed and headed straight for her desk. She snatched up the phone and then hit the speed dial button. She impatiently turned on her computer when the phone kept ringing. After it went to the voice mail she turned it off and put it back down where she had originally gotten it. The computer quickly switched on and immediately the screen showed a large MSN Messenger sign-in box. She clicked the blue sign-in button and immediately it obeyed her demand. She ran over to her closet where disguised was a small and thin CD control system. She pressed play and then cranked up the tiny knob that was labeled 'volume'. Immediately the music started pounding loudly from hidden speakers built in around her room.

'Lean Back' by the Terror Squad started playing as she returned to her computer and perched herself in the comfy leather chair that was waiting for her. Many tiny little boxes popped up from her friends or acquaintances, but she closed them all down and blocked them momentarily. She scanned her contacts list until she found the one she was looking for. She double clicked on The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real and started a conversation.

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **Hey!**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Hey babe**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **What's shakin'?**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **Nothing much, just got back from shopping.** **What's with the name? It makes you sound all gothic.**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Everyone needs to know the truth, it's the one thing that every mind—good and evil, pure and tainted—needs to perceive.**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **I think that your dad has brainwashed you Miroku! Next thing you know you'll be preaching that you ARE the devil!**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Kagome dear, I will never be a monk thank you. And I am too pure and angelic—not to mention innocent—to be the devil. That's just some crazy idea you have in your head.**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **Excuse me? You innocent? Pure? Angelic? Tell that to any woman that's received your 'Angelic and holy' touch to their backside!**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **I'm hurt Kagome, deeply hurt.**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **Oh my god! I almost completely forgot what I was going to say!**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Shoot**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **You know how I've—how do you say this—been a little HARD on Brock for some time now? I was being a little rude and mean.**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **You mean running away from him every chance you got?**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **Precisely. But my dad finally got me to sit down and listen to him once again.**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Inuyasha caught you didn't he?**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **HOW DID YOU KNOW?**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **I cannot tell you that little one, but keep in mind that I know all.**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **Yeah whatever. But anyway, here I was running for my life down the sidewalk when Inuyasha stops me. And so of course I freak out cause Brock is on my tail and so I- and then Brock runs right past without noticing us and then he drove me home in his MONTE CARLO!**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Nice, but what did you do so that Brock wouldn't notice you?**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **Uh...I kind of you know...uh...you know. Kissed him?**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Was there any tongue action?**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **Shut up you pervert, it was the only choice.**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Did you enjoy it?**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says:

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Kagome, you there?**

C.H.I.C.A. says: **Yeah, still here. But anyway AWAY from that topic. Daddy understands my position and was being SO nice to me!**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **you don't have to have a bodyguard everywhere you go?**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **No, still have to have one, but guess who it is?**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Um...Hojo?**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **Nope, Inuyasha!**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **You're serious? That's awesome! I mean he's not that bad of a guy—hanyou I mean.**

.C.H.I.C.A says: **I should be going now, I can feel Inuyasha's presence floating around outside my door. The music's probably too loud so I'm in for another argument from that asshole. Come over tonight and we can watch that James Bond Marathon on Spike TV at 9.**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Hell yeah! Wouldn't miss that for the world...just have to cancel all those dates with those swim suit models and playboy bunnies and we're good to go.**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **You keep dreaming Miroku, you keep dreaming.**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **Don't worry, I do. Oh and Kagome one more thing!**

.C.H.I.C.A. says: **What?**

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world that he wasn't real says: **What are you wearing?**

She closed the conversation box and signed out of MSN. Long ago had her song ended and was playing some various tunes that Miroku had placed on the CD for her. Linkin Park's 'Faint' came on just as she approached the door where she could see Inuyasha's footsteps floating around outside. She opened the door just as the first verse started.

She looked at Inuyasha with humor in her eyes as she watched him with a full mouth of the last of his sandwich being chewed. He narrowed his eyes at her as he quickly and efficiently chomped on his food. His ears were still practically pinned to his head and his claws were digging into the palms of his hands as they were folded over his chest. He swallowed the food and was about to say something when the music stopped him.

He looked curiously at Kagome, wondering why on earth she was listening to rock music. He knew that she preferred to listen to rap and hip-hop, and she rarely ever could bear to listen to it when she was in the room or car. She still stood there leaning against the door with the knob turning in her hand as she waited for him to announce why he was pacing outside of her room. He was afraid that the music would damage his eardrums if he barged into the room without any hesitation, but he needed his sense of hearing to get by.

He looked into her room trying to see if there was anyone holding a gun towards her to force her to listen to the song. But he knew that there was no one there because he didn't sense them, only Kagome. He turned his head on a tilt clearly confused like a little puppy as he waited for an answer from **her**. She put a hand over her mouth to hide the laughter that was about to erupt from his appearance.

"You-"She started but the song once again cut her out. She turned around knowing that if she were to get anything from him—and vice-versa—then she would have to turn the music off, or turn to another song. He followed her into the room, wincing at the volume all around them.

She reached up towards the nearest button, which would change the song when a very loud burst of sound practically knocked her backwards and away from it.

She fell backwards onto her bottom as she tripped over one of her running shoes and looked back at Inuyasha who had his hands over his ears with his eyes closed tightly. She almost screamed in relief as the song mellowed enough for her to change the song. She hopped up and reached for the button and turned the music down a bit for Inuyasha.

The song quickly was changed to a little softer and thankfully with no yelling whatsoever in it. It was another of Linkin Park's songs, only it had no words to it—it was the 'Session' interlude. She looked back at the hanyou to see him standing up straight and rubbing his temples with his eyes still closed. Kagome picked up the shoe that she had tripped over and chucked it at Inuyasha. It hit his leg—not even close to where she wanted to hit him—and his eyes snapped open in agitation to look at her.

"What were you doing pacing outside my room again?" She asked with a smirk as she walked over to her bed to put away her new bought clothes. He growled lightly and then answered her without much bitterness as he had intended.

"Your music was too damn loud that's what. And why were you listening to Linkin Park!?" He raised his voice a bit so she wouldn't just ignore the question.

"Who's Linkin Park?" She asked giving him a weird look. He rolled his eyes and then pointed at the controlling system.

"This is Linkin Park. And the song before that too!" He growled.

"Oh! So **that's** who that was, I was wondering who they were." She said as she approached the closet door. He followed her, not through with the discussion—or argument, as he would like to call it. "And Miroku made me this CD, since my burner is broken I had to ask him to do me a favor."

"I didn't know that he was into your type of music, I always pictured him as a rock kind of guy." He said as he flopped down on her bed and watched her put away her clothes.

"He is and he doesn't. I'm the only one that listens to it." She said plainly. She tucked away her skirt and shirt so that she would be able to find them quickly without having to tear the whole closet apart.

"Oh, sorry then." He said rolling his eyes enjoying the last of the song. She slammed the door closed and then turned her attention to the music where one of her favorite songs was on. She turned the volume up loud, but not so loud that it would burst Inuyasha's eardrums. It was 'Dip it Low' by Christina Millian. She started to dance to the song without remembering that she had an audience.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at Kagome who started to dance in tune with the music as if it was made only for her. He fell into a trance as she swayed her hips slightly as she made her way back to her closet in search for something else to wear. She pulled out her pink palm tree bathing suit and dropped it on the floor. She would go for a dip a little later.

"Giving me a show eh?" He said over the music after she had stopped her previous movements. She turned around and looked at the smug-looking hanyou. He kept his arrogant and 'full of himself' smirk plastered on his face as she turned her attention to him.

"Not yet, but if you want one..." She teased amusingly. She walked over to the end of her bed and then started to crawl across to him. He wasn't surprised from her sudden action, since this was just all a joke to each other. She reached his legs and then maneuvered herself so that she was over him. It only took one more shuffle so that her face was dangerously close to his. She raised a finger and traced one of his ears on top of his head making his ear twitch.

She leaned in and blew in his face. She smiled at him playfully and accidentally moved in a little too close then she had planned on and her lips brushed against his gently. Her eyes widened slightly and her smile faded off of her face. She wanted to pull back but she was practically frozen there. She stared into his big golden orbs into the man that she knew inside out. Her heart started to pick up its pace and she could feel her face heating up a bit. Even when she heard a knock at the door she didn't move, though Inuyasha sure picked it up.

His smirk returned and he raised both hands to her sides. It was like shock of electricity when his fingers touched her skin—both felt the powerful wave. He pulled back momentarily before he pinched her side gently, knowing that she was very ticklish there. She jumped and her forehead hit his hard, causing her to yelp in surprise. He did it again until she pulled away and tried to escape his torturous reach. But he was faster—he grabbed her around the waist and continued with his actions, even when he heard the door open.

"Sorry to interrupt your little playtime here you love-birds, but Lao wants to see you Inuyasha." Hojo said from the doorway. At that current moment, Inuyasha was leaning over Kagome who was positioned perfectly under him. Her face as red from laughing and her hands were on his arms trying to stop him from reaching her sensitive skin. He sighed and then looked from Hojo to the girl whom he was currently straddling by the waist.

"All right, I'm coming." He said motioning to Hojo, and then he turned back to Kagome. "And don't think that you're going to get off the hook that easily. I **will** come after you." He smirked at her before pinching her one last time before he leapt off Kagome and followed Hojo down to the office where he had spent most of his days in.

Hojo was quick to enter the office standing in his usual place. Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't take his spot when the 'boss' was speaking to him and made his way to the chair sitting in the middle of the room before the large desk. He sat down lazily and waited for Lao to turn to face him. Usually when he had his chair turned he was smoking a cigar, but this time there was no smoke ascending from behind the chair.

"I-Inuyasha..." Lao began as he turned around in his chair. Inuyasha had never known Lao to stutter. He had always kept his cool even under the most pressured situations. His eyes opened when he saw Lao's pale complexion and his beady eyes. He looked as if someone had just stuck him in jail for a few months without much to eat.

"Lao? Are you all right?" He asked getting a little worried. He got up from his chair and stepped a little closer so that he was right at the desk.

"Inuyasha, I n-need you to do me a favor please." He said a little shakily.

"Yes, anything."

"Please protect Kagome with everything you have." He said leaning forward.

"Until the day I die I will protect her with my life, you know that. You don't have to ask me at all for that." He reassured the man. "What's wrong? What's gotten you like this?"

"In the package this morning, u-under the contents there was a note. I dare not tell you what it said, but I can tell you that Kagome's life is in danger. I don't want anything to happen to my little baby, and I trust you the most Inuyasha. When you're with her, **never** let her leave your sight. I want you with her at all times." He warned somewhat regaining his composure. Inuyasha nodded.

"I swear on my grave that I will protect Kagome till the day I die. I won't let any harm come to her, and never will she be touched by anyone who means her pain. I swear to god on this day Lao." He said a little over dramatically.

"Thank you Inuyasha, thank you." He said before he lowered his head let it rest in his hands. "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." He said before exiting the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/U :: **Okay, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it's the problem of the actual computer that I'm on and etc...!

Arriverdici!

**Melody Unwinding**


End file.
